S-Witch-aroo
S-Witch-aroo is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV by Josh "I Own a Black Cat". In this nerve-racking chiller, Sorcery makes a $1000 bet with two siblings that they can live the next week with their lives switched! Roles Starring: * Sorcery * Josh * Giggles Featuring: * Teachy * Jerky * Hagg * Petunia * Trixie * Cuddles * Sniffles Appearances: * Pierre * Spot * Waddles * Burr * Slushy * Freezy * Sketchy * Bugsy * Velo * Lumpy * Croakus * Sciencie * Swindler * Beef and Cud * Generic Tree Friends Plot Lightning strikes outside Sorcery's castle. Inside, Hagg brews a new potion and tests it on a black cat. The cat soon turns into a bat and flies away. Meanwhile, Sorcery was testing out his new spells. He zaps a spider. The spider bloats up until it explodes, splattering slime on Sorcery. He then casts another spell, that turns himself invisible, with only his shadow still visible. Sorcery casts another spell to make him visible again. He casts a spell on a knife and carves a pumpkin with it. He zaps outside his window at Lumpy, who has caused a car crash. Lumpy denies causing the crash, but after he was zapped by Sorcery's spell, his pants catch fire. Sorcery zaps again and hits Velo, causing his bike to go too fast. Sorcery flicks a page in his spell book and sees the 'switching lives' spell. He believes he didn't test that one and wonders how he can get volunteers. He soon gets an idea. Later, Sorcery is seen writing something, folding it into a paper airplane and throws it out of his window. In the neighborhood, Josh is running a lemonade stand with Giggles and Petunia. He made sure that the sign was properly nailed, because of that dreadful time. Josh suddenly gets bored from making the lemonade and wishes for a better way of making money as quickly as possible. A paper airplane flies over to the stand and into Petunia's eye. Josh takes the paper airplane and wonders where it came from. He unfolds it and reads it. It says "Sorcery! He will deal with your money problems as quickly as possible. No extra charge!". Josh asks Giggles if they can see Sorcery to help deal with the slow monopoly. Giggles was unsure, considering that Sorcery is an evil wizard. Josh changes her mind by telling her that lots of money means more toys. Giggles agrees with her brother. The two then set off for Sorcery's castle, on Giggles' bicycle. At Sorcery's castle, Sorcery was stroking his pet cat until he hears a doorbell ring. He opens the door to see the recipients of his flyer. Inside the castle, Josh shows Sorcery the flyer he sent and wants to strike a deal with him. Sorcery menacingly agrees. Giggles wonders what will the cash prize be. Sorcery thinks about $1000. Josh's jaw dropped upon hearing that amount and Sorcery asks them to do a favor for him. He tells them that they will the cash if they can live the next week, switching lives. Josh was uneasy about the deal, but Giggles would be happy to be like her brother for a change. Sorcery flicks through his spell book and finds the spell. He says the magic words and casts the spell on Josh and Giggles. The next morning, Josh hears the alarm clock. He wakes up to find that he is sleeping in Giggles' room. Josh was bemused by the pink surroundings and puts on a red bow instead of his blue hat. Meanwhile, Giggles wakes up in Josh's bedroom and puts on a blue hat instead of her red bow. Josh brushes his teeth, while Giggles takes a shower. Josh is then putting on his pants. Giggles is seen combing her fur. Josh eats his breakfast, so does Giggles. They both board the school bus. When they arrived at the school, the two siblings go to each other's classes instead of their own: Josh goes to the Math class, while Giggles goes to the science class. Teachy notices Josh and thinks that Giggles has changed colors and got new glasses. Teachy gives Josh the test paper anyway. Josh manages to pass it with ease. Meanwhile in the science class, Giggles creates a chemical reaction, which impresses Sniffles. At the hallway, Josh was putting away his textbook, until Jerky teases him for having a girly red bow. Josh cowers in his locker. Giggles appears with her science book and Jerky teases her for looking like a science nerd. She sobs and runs away. Jerky ticks his list and walks off. Josh sneaks out of the locker. Later, Josh walks home. Cuddles sees him and mistakes him for Giggles. He also tried kissing him, until Josh pushed him back. Josh told Cuddles that he is not Giggles and that Sorcery casted a spell on him and Giggles that switched each other's lives, to get extra money. Meanwhile, Giggles paints a picture while Sketchy and Bugsy watches. However, she accidentally splashed paint on the two artists. Back at Sorcery's castle. Josh and Giggles think his deal is psychological torment and demand a new deal to win the $1000 cash prize. Sorcery speaks softly about his new deal. The new deal is that the siblings will become his wizard minions. Josh simply refuses, but Sorcery casts a spell on them, turning them into a warlock and witch duo. Sorcery insists that they will take to the streets and show the town that they are the most powerful sorcerers. The now-evil Josh and Giggles sinisterly agree and they all fly off on Sorcery's broomstick. On a sidewalk, Croakus was showing his trademark card trick to Pierre. Josh casts a spell on Croakus, turning him into a real frog. Pierre licks his lips and carries Croakus away for dinner. The broomstick flies over a snowy tundra. At the tundra, Spot and Waddles were competing in a snowman contest. Giggles casts a spell on the snowmen, bringing them into life. Freezy was happy that the snowmen are alive, until some ferocious snowmen surround Spot, Waddles and Burr, ripping them all into pieces. The body parts of Spot, Waddles and Burr somehow formed the sentence "WE WIN!". Freezy cringes and Slushy blew chunks. The broomstick flies over Trixie and she goes after them. Somewhere in town, Swindler scams Cuddles with an old skateboard. Sorcery casts a diabolical spell on Swindler, that causes his wallet to grow giant and eat him alive. At a farm, Beef was watering his crops, while Cud plays with a pumpkin. Giggles casts a wicked spell on the farm, causing all the livestock to drop dead, all the crops to wither and the scarecrow to turn evil. The scarecrow takes Cud and rips him in half. Beef waves his fist angrily at the broomstick as it flies by. Meanwhile, Trixie was sitting at a hill, flicking through her spell book in search of a spell. Just as the broomstick flew over to the hill, Trixie finds the broomstick immobilization spell and casts it on the broomstick. The broomstick stops flying and the three wizards crash into the ground. Josh asks Sorcery if they can still get the $1000. Sorcery has had enough and gives the cash prize to the two siblings to get them off his back. Sorcery casts a spell on them to turn them back to normal, but he accidentally casted the bloating hex on them. Josh and Giggles expand until they both explode. Trixie was mad at Sorcery and storms off. The episode ends with Sorcery taking the money and walking off. Deaths * Velo crashed when his bike went too fast (off-screen) * Croakus was eaten by Pierre (death not seen) * Spot, Waddles and Burr were torn apart by hexed snowmen. * Swindler was eaten by his wallet. * Cud was ripped in half by the scarecrow. * Josh and Giggles suffer the bloating spell and explode. Trivia * The episode is a reference to the Mary Rodgers novel Freaky Friday, which was also a 1976 and 2003 film. * This will be the first episode where Spot and Waddles die together at the same time. * This will be the first appearance of Teachy since Spitballs Away. * The title of this episode consists of the letters on either side of "Witch" switching sides. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes